makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
All's Fair in Love, War and Gymnastics
"All's Fair in Love, War and Gymnastics" is the 8th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing August 10, 2009 - and the 8th episode overall. Overview The send off party at the Cruz family mansion explodes into chaos when Kaylie's secret is revealed to her dad and leads to a physical confrontation between Alex (Kaylie's dad) and Carter. Meanwhile, Payson again experiences back trouble which threatens to derail her dreams of a National Championship. Enter fellow Rock gymnast, Nicky, who offers a simple solution that forces Payson to lie to her mother to cover it up. Synopsis Emily's stressed out because Sasha re-choreographed her entire floor routine and she has just four days to perfect it for Nationals. And her family's so broke that her mom has to borrow money from an ex-boyfriend named Joe, who just happens to be a major reason they left California. Payson's back injury flares up, and she's worried it will ruin her chances of winning Nationals. Nick, The Rock's top male gymnast, offers to get Payson a cortisone shot without her mom or Sasha finding out. One shot costs $100, so Payson lies to her mother and says she needs the money to buy a new dress for the Cruzes' pre-Nationals party. Kaylie can't forgive her mom for having an affair with Marty, so how would she feel if she ever found out about Carter and Lauren? Well, Lauren's determined to make that happen. She comes THISclose to revealing that she and Carter hooked up when she mentions the time they kissed. Lauren actually means the time they kissed at gymnastics camp when they were 13. Kaylie thinks that's old news, but it's clear Lauren's been in love with Carter ever since -- and she's never forgiven Kaylie for "stealing him away from her." Lauren's also having a hard time forgiving Summer for being engaged to her dad. Even when Summer tells her she wants to be her friend, Lauren doesn't budge. So, to prove she's on Lauren's side, Summer walks away from her relationship with Steve, as well as her job as his assistant. Tensions continue to mount as Nationals approach, and they finally reach a breaking point at the Cruzes' party ... Lauren hides Carter's phone -- the one with the photo of Kaylie kissing Carter -- in the house for Kaylie's dad to find. And when he does, the sugar hits the fan. Alex blows up at Kaylie, and when Carter comes to her defense, it ends up in a fistfight. Carter's thrown out of the party, but before he leaves, Lauren runs to him and says she loves him. Carter lashes out at her and tells her he'll never, ever be with her. Meanwhile, Sasha takes Chloe home after she has a little too much to drink. She confides that she feels like a failure as a mom and tells him about having to borrow money from Joe, her scary ex-BF. Sasha tells her that if Joe ever comes near her, he'll have to answer to him. Chloe says that, luckily, Joe's in California. After Sasha leaves, the phone rings. It's Joe. And he's right outside the door. At The Pizza Shack, Emily confronts Damon about his showing up at The Rock and at the Cruzes' party. (Even if he was just delivering pizzas.) He shoots back that she's just upset because she finally found someone who understands her but she can't be with him. They're stuck in a horrible situation -- and Damon makes it worse by announcing he's sold a couple of songs to a band and is leaving for L.A. The night comes to a shocking end when Lauren shows up at Summer's door. She's in tears, and Summer comforts her ... and so it turns out that the only person who's there for Lauren is the one she's been pushing away. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Cody Longo as Nicky Russo *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1